The present invention pertains to a work shelf for holding tools and work materials on a ladder. More particularly, the present invention pertains to an improved work shelf which can be removably fastened on a stepladder, to hold tools and other work materials for someone working on the ladder, while inhibiting the materials from falling from the work shelf.
Ladders are used for many tasks, including enabling someone to work on an elevated object. During such work, the person performing the work often requires the availability of various tools such as hammers, screwdrivers, pliers, etc. Ladders are also frequently utilized to enable a person to paint an area such as the higher portions of a wall or such as a ceiling. If, for example, the paint is being applied with a roller, then a sloped pan might be desired adjacent the top of the ladder to hold the supply of paint. Alternatively, if a brush is being used to supply the paint, then either a can or bucket of paint or a pan filled with paint might be desired adjacent the top of the ladder.
The typical stepladder has two front legs which support the step members and two rear legs which leaningly support the front legs and thus the step members. The front legs are typically rigidly fastened to a top step, while the rear legs are pivotally attached to that same top step. This permits the stepladder to be folded for storage. Such stepladders generally have a small, pivotally attached ladder shelf which, when the ladder is in use, extends horizontally from the rear legs, generally at a height at or just below the first step down from the top of the ladder. The ladder shelf can be pivoted to lie flat against the rear legs when the ladder is folded for storage. The pivotal attachment often results in the shelf being somewhat unstable. In addition, such shelves are generally small, with only limited surface area for holding tools. Often, also, such shelves consist of two boards fastened to cross-arms and having a gap between them. Further, such a shelf is generally made of light materials and can support only moderate weight. As a result of all this, tools or other items are likely to drop from the shelf, making it necessary for the person on the ladder to get down to retrieve the dropped items.